survivorsequencefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Las Vegas
|season = 2 |previousseason = |nextseason = |returnees = Jay O'Neil ( ) Veronica Larios ( ) Joshua Crabtree ( ) |video = }} Survivor: Las Vegas is the second season of Survivor Sequence. Production The blog for this season is Survivor: Las Vegas and the tag is #lovegoggles. Applications opened October 16th and closed on November 3rd, with the game beginning November 7th, 2016. The season concluded on December 15th, 2016, with Victor Dedmon defeating Renee I. in a 5-2 jury vote. Twists/Changes *'Tribe Swap': After the very first tribal reward challenge, the tribes were swapped. Also, the tribes were swapped again at the final ten for the Outcast twist. *'Reward Challenges': The subsequent reward challenges also gave the winning tribe the opportunity to search for clues to the hidden immunity idol. *'"Good Luck"': A recurring theme throughout the season. This opened the door for clues to a hidden advantage. *'The Luck of the Draw': This twist acted as a regular hidden immunity idol. The person it was played on would become immune, but then they would be swapped over to the other tribe immediately after tribal council. Then, the tribe this player would swap over to would lose a member of their own, taking their spot on the other side. Their tribe would be randomized, the person at the top of the list would be the one sent over. This twist never came into play, as Zach chose to never use his advantage. *'Mandatory Confessionals': Returning from , confessionals were once again mandatory for the game. Those who do not submit at least one per round would receive a strike. *'Double Tribal Council': On Day 10, both tribes were forced to attend tribal council and vote out one member each. *'The Outcasts': On Day 15, the previously ousted contestants came back for a chance to get back into the game through an endurance immunity challenge. The old tribes were switched to accommodate this twist. However, The Outcasts lost the competition, and were therefore permanently eliminated. *'Old School Merge & Jury': The final ten players merged into one tribe, named Iwalani. The jury later began at the final nine players, and the season ended with a final two. Castaways } | align="left" |Ryan Teddy 24, USA | | | | |1st Voted Out Day 5 |6 |- | | align="left" |Julio 26, USA | | | | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | | align="left" |Rhea Giuliana 22, CAN | | | |Evacuated Day 8 |3 |- | | align="left" |Julia Morrow 15, USA | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 10 |5 |- | | align="left" |Dylan Andrews 17, USA | | | | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |6 |- | | align="left" |Ally 18, PHL | | | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | | align="left" |Seamus Ryan 18, USA | | | | rowspan="10" |6th Voted Out Day 22 |5 |- | | align="left" |Jay O'Neil 18, USA | | | |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |6 |- | | align="left" |Aly Marie 24, USA | | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 28 |4 |- | | align="left" |Joshua Crabtree 19, USA | | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 31 |4 |- | | align="left" |Brandon Sherman 16, CAN | | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 |5 |- | | align="left" |Zach B. 17, CAN | | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 34 |7 |- | | align="left" |Carson Fitzgerald 14, USA | | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |4 |- | | align="left" |Veronica Larios 20, USA | | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |5 |- | | align="left" |Renee I. 22, USA | | | |Runner Up Day 39 |2 |- | | align="left" |Victor Dedmon 17, USA | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |4 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History ^1 Victor played the hidden immunity idol on Brandon, canceling five votes. ^2 Brandon played a hidden immunity idol on himself, canceling four votes. ^3 Veronica played the hidden immunity idol on herself, canceling two votes. ^4 After an unsuccessful revote, the players not caught in the tie unanimously decided to eliminate Brandon. ^5 Victor cast the sole vote this round due to winning final immunity.